


Sangre compartida

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Kinky sex, M/M, You're warning now xP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sangre que comparten no es impedimento alguno para hacer realidad lo que desea... Poseerle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangre compartida

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer y último Wincest. Soy incapaz de poner a estos dos _juntos_ xD

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/iris_manjon/pic/000398at/)

 

Las esposas tintineaban contra el metálico cabecero de la destartalada cama de un motel en similares condiciones.

Un cuerpo era aplastado por el peso de otro, cuando solamente quería apartarse de ése contacto.

Los pechos de ambos subían y bajaban agitados, mientras que en algunas partes se acumulaba la salada exudación, comúnmente llamada _sudor_.

\- Juro que voy a matarte si no te quitas encima y me sueltas, Sam... - las palabras murieron en sus labios y un jadeo escapó por ellos, cuando un objeto de tamaño considerable, algo puntiagudo y frío fue introducido por su recto sin ningún tipo de preparación o lubricación previa.

Inmediatamente el jadeo se convirtió en un quejido de dolor, ya que notaba el interior de su ano ser desgarrado poco a poco por ésa cosa.

Sam empujó del todo el objeto y apretó un pequeño botón que éste tenía en la base. La vibración se extendió por todo su cuerpo, nublándole los sentidos y haciéndole gemir al tiempo que soltaba incoherencias por su boca recién amordazada.

Mientras que Dean _disfrutaba_ , su hermano bombeó su propio miembro con la intención de metérselo también, acompañando de buen grado al vibrador.  
Veía, absolutamente caliente, cómo el mayor se retorcía sobre las sábanas, tirando de sus manos esposadas para liberarse y poder tocar su polla que, a su vez, se restregaba sin control alguno contra la tela de mala calidad.

Pensó que si tardaba demasiado en adentrarse Dean se correría, por lo que se dio prisa y, de una sola estocada, le penetró. Supo que le había hecho daño cuando soltó un grito ahogado de dolor y vio correr una fina línea de sangre desde su ano hasta las sábanas limpias.

Aún así, eso no lo detuvo. Continuó empalándose en su interior una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Hasta que no pudo más y se corrió sonora y abundantemente, llenándole con su lefa. Poco después Dean le siguió.

 

Al salir de su interior, Sam observó que su semen se había mezclado con la sangre de su hermano, lo que le hizo sonreír; con el pensamiento de que estaban más unidos que nunca...

 

**~o~**

 

Pasaron un par de horas a lo sumo hasta que su hermano menor se dignó a soltarle.

Dean se encontraba dolorido y la idea de sentarse le parecía la más horrible que había tenido en años.

\- Estás muerto, Sam. Muerto - repitió con la voz ronca debido al acto sexual.

\- Claro, Dean, niega que te ha gustado.

¡Y el enano todavía tenía la desfachatez de... !

\- Óyeme bien, Sam, nunca te dije que quisiera que mantuviésemos relaciones conmigo esposado ni que me taladrases con un jodido consolador o lo que coño fuese. ¡Y mucho menos que me penetrases mientras ésa cosa siguiera dentro de mí! - exclamó incorporándose despacio y mirándole con furia.- Te has pasado de la raya y cuando me toque a mí... te vas a enterar.

\- ¿Ah si... ? Me encantará ver eso - paladeó una sonrisa Sam antes de acercarse y darle un ligero beso en los labios.- En serio, _muero_ por ver eso.

Muy a su pesar, Dean tuvo que sonreír. Su hermano podía tener ideas de Bombero retirado, pero, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, disfrutaba con ellas.

 

 

  
+.+ **FIN** +.+


End file.
